The Unspoken Truth
by Lucite
Summary: There's always a hidden truth in all stories. A mother's grief and a father's understanding. There's a first time for everything. A soldier's last battle. The birth of a madman. A friend's concern. And who doesn't hate mornings?
1. Chapter 1 The Heart of a Mother

_**The unspoken truth**_

_**The heart of a mother**_

* * *

><p>Her fingers weakened, trembling violently as the letter wrinkled under her grasp. Lies. Lies. Lies. She felt the words devouring her alive. Each line was read countless times. Still, she could not believe the truth behind those words.<p>

There was no way he could have…

Biting her lip, she smothered the painful thought that detonated obliviously.

"From Shinra?"

Her husband walked in with a sweat-towel draped on his shoulder. The years of sun and field work seeped through his weary face. He had a smile hanging on his face that was still mischievously handsome even for a man his age.

"Well?" He gently locked the door behind him and pulled himself a chair.

"..."

She couldn't respond. The world was loosing its color. Someone shoved too much air into her lungs. Too much to breathe.

"Dear?"

"Shinra..." Her voice stopped.

"Is it him? Man, what did that kid do now? What kind of crisis did he cause... again?"

The only thing alive in her mind was the thought of their son. Every memory, every phrase he ever spoke began to haunt her eerily like a broken record. The crumpling curtains shrouded the rooms in engulfing shadows, masking over her hollowed face.

She was drowning in reminiscence.

Unlike her neighbor's kids, instead of 'Momma', his words had been something inappropriate. But she still loved him and she knew exactly where he got it from. His father was just not the type of man who was fit to raise a child, not mentioning speaking casually around one.

He was her child. Her first born and her only child. Her health had denied her the chance to have a second baby. But she never minded. It was all because he was her star when there was no moon.

Now there was only darkness awaiting ahead, creeping like a famished beggar behind her doors.

"Honey… You alright? What happened to Zack? Did he do something again?"

Of course not. Her star didn't do anything wrong. He was the innocent cub that was fed for slaughter.

Averting his eyes, she spoke in a fragile whimper.

"He's gone."

"Gone where again? What do you mean? That wild kid's always running off somewhere. It's been four years since he last contacted us."

"Zack…"

"Our Zack's gone above. He's…." With an aching throat she squeezed the last sentence out until it became too painful to talk. Tears trickled down her face, like the waves they flowed with a fury.

"You saying he's dead?"

Shaking, she passed him the letter and watched his face transformed as he read it. There was a tint of blue, pale then a horrifying white. Like her a moment ago, he was absorbing each throbbing word that was scribbled over the page.

It was no use seeing him suffer. She couldn't allow loosing him too. Quietly she covered his eyes with her delicate fingers. There was a fresh hollow dug out in her heart but she knew his hurt would have been deeper and more agonizing to bear. It was he who always told Zack to be a man. To dream. To make something big for himself and not be like his old man who was born, lived and eventually will die in the very house he grew up in. Go out and look for opportunities! Go get lucky, they told him.

But where there's opportunity. There's Shinra.

She couldn't cast the heavy feeling off her chest. They basically asked Zack to get killed.

She should have restrained him from leaving the village with only an amateur packed bag. She should have jumped in front of the truck when it was about to carry her boy away. She should have done all these things… but she didn't.

"I don't believe it."

"This piece of crap." Suddenly her husband stood up and scrunched up the letter without a warning. As she held onto his arm she could feel his muscles tensing and his rapid pulse pumping in an anxious pace. "I don't believe any of this shit."

"The letter's from Shinra…"

"Shinra's a bullshitting company and we both know that. He's alive. I know he is. You can't kill off that kid like that. He's good at protecting himself."

Her husband's tone was filled with so much uncertainty that it was too obvious to hide. She knew he was a horrible actor but he was trying his best to act like the tough, strong and protective man when she needed him.

Leaning her head softly on his shoulder, she tried to tell herself that it was okay. Zack would come home soon. He promised he would after making it big. In every single treasured letter and photo he sent them she preserved it all in a box under the bed. He would definitely come home and they would look for his baby photos and laugh at how much taller he has grown. Hopefully when he comes back, he would bring home a wife. A good girl to help her with the cooking.

"I believe you too. He's still out there."

The lie dangled on her lips. Her husband just tightened his hold on her without uttering a further sound. It was useless to argue anymore.

Yes… Zack will come back. And when he does, she would run toward him and never ever let him return to that horrid place; the cursed Midgar which they heard so many not very nice rumors about.

No matter what the reality was...

Her boy would be coming home.


	2. Chapter 2 First Time for Everything

**The Unspoken Truth**

**First Time for everything.**

* * *

><p>"Who's those fer?"<p>

Stupid Reno. Always asking the obvious.

"C'mon. Who's the lucky fellow?"

"Nobody." Cissnei replied, shooting him an annoyed look. But knowing Reno for who he was, it was no use. It was the same like beating a masochist, they always ask for it. "Nobody in particular. If you'd excuse me I've got…ah… Hey! Give them back you jerk!"

"Perhaps I may know this urh…'nobody'." Reno dangled the perfectly white laced box of chocolates and a neat smirk widened wildly on his face. He jumped around like an untamed monkey with a hair of fuming red. She pounced and kept on missing, well mostly on purpose anyways. She didn't want to make a bigger mess out of the kitchen than she had to. The first time cooking was already enough to see the place go down in flames; there was always a reason why Turks were not known for their artistry.

"Just give it you damn jerk."

"Psh, tell me."

"Alright, alright it's for Veld."

"You lie."

"It's the truth."

He looked at her puzzled.

"He's old enough to be your sugar daddy…whoa, no offense dear but I didn't think he had pedophilia."

"It's not like what you think. It's a thank you gift, you know… like those things people give out to appreciate each other…" Her voice was a little higher than usual. It won't work. Reno's stupid but smart at the same time… and at the wrong time too. He would see through the lie faster than her Rekka could slice through flesh.

"Gift of appreciation on Valentines Day. You really know how to pick the right dates." He teased, still swinging the pretty box before her eyes.

"Whatever you say. Give it back."

"Well where's my gift of appreciation?"

"You better earn it first!"

"C'mon you can't be serious…wait Cissnei what'cha doing…Owe! Fuck!" When he realized what she did, the damage was already down. He knelt in pain grasping his precious family 'jewels'. There was no way she could compare to Reno in height, but at least she had different plans. If you can't reach a nest, cut the tree down. If you can't reach your opponent's face….There is always plan B.

"Bitch! Awww fuck…..You better not have disabled me you know. Unlike you, I get dates and I need to be well oiled and functioning. You gotta stop busting people's balls."

"That would be nice, if you had any from the start!"

"Oi! Come back here! Oi! Cissnei!"

She ignored him completely. Good thing she caught the chocolates before they dropped. They were delicate, though not so pretty but she didn't want to risk the burning down of an entire Shinra observatory just to try her chances in the kitchen again.

It would be nice if he liked them. Cissnei faintly blushed at the thought. She couldn't wait to see his beautiful grin, his gleaming sky-like eyes.

Control…Cissnei murmured quietly, self-control! This wasn't like her at all; making chocolates, day-dreaming and fantasizing. She must be the first Turk in history to blush like something out of the cheesiest novels.

But there was a first time for everything.


	3. Chapter 3 Final Battle

**The unspoken Truth**

**Final battle **

* * *

><p>Zack didn't want to leave. Truthfully he never wanted to leave. The feeling of Aerith brushing against his chest, her warmth, and her sweet fragrance that smelled like lilies and honey. He could almost hear her calling his name in her mellow voice. Drats, this won't do for the day. Tsk, she can be such an alluringly distraction sometimes. He had to blink away those dangerous thoughts.<p>

The field was clear and so was his mind. Yup, clear as mud. He knew he had to wait for the signal like a loyal bloodhound before fetching the freshly killed game. However this was not a hunting test. He had to be patient and he had to wait. There was no use wagging his tail around without a purpose.

_This__ was__ war._

Zack tightened his grip around the buster sword as his nails dug into the hilt. _Angeal,__ wherever__ you__ are_…He prayed… _Watch__ my__ back __okay?_

Feeling the Adrenaline pumping and the pleasure of war reviving, his other hand ran through the smooth black hair his mom used to call bird nest. Well, this big bad bird was about to take flight.

Honestly Zack always loved a good fight. He was never the type that would sit around adorned by books and his sleeping mat, he loved outdoors and he loved adventure. As a young boy he'd swing his mother's beloved broomstick around, fencing off scarecrow villains and claiming gorgeous damsels in distress. It was a daily habit to receive a good scolding on destroying the house before his father laughs him off. Then the next day he would be back to his old self again even if he promised to be extra good. There wasn't a mischievous deed he hasn't done or at the very least, attempted. He was a lion cub that couldn't be tamed by anything. Well…Now maybe except thoughts of _**her**_.

He looked back his shoulder at Cloud who sat like a delicate doll. Looks like his would have fetched a good price in Midgar, and if not, then good girls. Zack forced on a smile. The toxic Mako in Cloud hopefully won't last too long or it would be the ruining of a perfectly good man.

"When we get back, I need to get Aerith to introduce some nice girls for you." He remarked in a taunting tone. "But just wait until you meet her. She's perfect. Oh but you can't have her…she's my woman. Well alright really, I meant she's _gonna_ be mine."

Laughing to himself, Zack double checked the note was still there in his left pocket. When he first saw the writing, he couldn't believe how much he missed her. She was his angel and his alone and he miss holding her with his arms as if she was the most fragile treasure in the world, her innocence brittle against his brutal force. There was nothing he wouldn't give just to see her face again and hear the fair angel's voice.

_I want to get back to her._

That was the newest and also final mission of Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class.

The signal came.

It was nothing like what he experienced at Wutai. One lonely low-class soldier emerged from the distance and because of his Mako enhanced eyesight, Zack could tell he was carrying the latest model of the Shinra machine gun. "Great, sending a shrimp like those to finish me off."

Then he realized he was too quick to make a statement. Another one of those army men emerged. Then a third…a forth…and then he saw the rest. They were approaching him in a rapid pace. Those Shinra trained killing machines.

"Cloud, looks like I've got some skills sharpening to do," Zack joked. A nerve jolted down his spine and the hairs on his neck stiffened. Whether it was pure fear or excitement he couldn't tell the difference. This was the pleasure of war. The urge to fight and to kill have been integrated into his blood, his body yearned for it. There was something telling him on the inside to run, flee and be gone with it. Although a vegetable friend might cause some difficulties, it was still possible. But SOLDIERs never run. Not from a fight. **Ever.**

"Are you ready Cloud?" He asked in a voice too calm to be his own. Truly he felt as if he was on an altitude of a thousand feet looking down at the misty realm below.

Even though with contaminated brain fluids, he knew Cloud could hear him. Grinning, Zack ruffled the blond's anti-gravity hair. "Hmph."

Flexing his shoulder muscles, Zack did a brief warm up before noticing the entire pack of them were enclosing him, each man wore a cold, sullen expression that spelled business. It appears thar Shinra's serious this time. Last time they underestimated the true strength of a first class SOLDIER and sent the patches of merely experienced recruits to their demise. Well this time, they definitely took their precautions.

"A thousand against one," he scanned his surroundings with his sharp eyes. "That wouldn't be very fair would it?"

Recalling the final words Angeal had left in his memory, Zack picked up his sword.

_Hold on to your dreams. Never forget your honor._

Before because of his weakness, he dyed his hands with the very blood of the mentor he wished to save. Now there were people he wished to protect no matter the consequences. If it was for them, he'd now bet his life on the front line.

_Aerith_, he whispered her name. _Wait__ for __me_.

Somewhere behind him, Zack imagined a vivid scream.


	4. Chapter 4 The birth of a madman

**The Unspoken Truth**

**The birth of a madman**

* * *

><p><em>Acid rain; rain that possesses compounds of Carbonic acid, sulphur dioxide and nitrogen oxides. When these chemicals are released into the air they form acidic pollutants with water, oxygen and other toxic expiration. The non-metal oxides such as sulfur, carbon and nitric react with water thus making the rain water more acidic and dropping the normal pH level.<em>

Hojo's mind kept fuming like an engine. All the formulas and evaluations exploded in his brain. They called him a genius. _A fucking insane genius._

"You snob!" the older boy thwarted him in the guts. His two skinny arms were forcefully folded behind him by the boy's friend, blood drained out of his wretched nose, one eye bruised and the other barely squinting through his weak vision. On the floor lay crushed were his spectacles. The broken glass pieces had dangerously jilted everywhere like a scattering of tiny blades.

"Teach this brat a lesson that he'll never get at school. How you like it now you fucking midget of a professor?"

There was nothing too difficult for Hojo's brain to comprehend. Even at the sprout age of ten, he could recite an entire book on gravity and each individual reactions of electronic particles if he had to. Rather than socialising and sporting, he preferred staying home and allow himself be surrounded by thick books concerning the latest research on genetics mutation. If he was really bored, he would play with his pet rat which he takes with him everywhere he goes. That was how he enjoyed life.

His parents were more worried about his results and not his deteriorating physique. They were never much of readers themselves, but they do care enough about a good and respectful reputation. Their son was going to become a doctor. That was what they all believed and tried to share this belief with Hojo. If they ever find him troublesome, his father would just pick on his skinny limbs, pull him by the ear and down then comes the slashing of the belt.

"You little creep."

His father often told him that when he was drunk.

Now those words flowed through the mouths of the two bigger boys. Their jeering and their mockery did not hurt him. Hojo learned that he was immune to both stones and words. These creatures were just trying to assault him because of his ultimate intelligence. The only problem existing for him was that the current world was a world where the rule survival of the fittest applied. Someday, he swore under his breath, he would change it all.

"Hey what you have here?" The older boy appeared to have gotten tired from endlessly beating an already deformed being who couldn't even land a single fist and started flipping through Hojo's school bag. As he dug deeper he suddenly jerked back, scraping his knees against the concrete floor.

"I got bitten!" He screamed. Immediately he got over the shock and shook Hojo's bag hard enough for all his papers and book collections to pool out. "Look what this creep's got in his bag. No shit, this freak's got no life."

Then just as he was about to stomp on the fallen goods, a furry little ball bounced out, a long naked tail unraveling itself as it landed on the mess.

"Rat!"

"Woah man, didn't think the creep would bring this thing to school too?"

"It bit me damit." The first boy groaned. "I'm gonna tear this bastard up real good."

Before he knew it, or even heard himself crying out, Hojo's tongue beat his brain at flexing. "STOP!" The world froze for a short moment; both boys looked at him with a curious and shocking expression. He has never fought back before. He accepted his frequent beatings as if obeying the law of nature. Not even once did he tried to change his position as the weedy little plankton at the bottom of the food chain. The two boys looked at each other perplexed by Hojo's sudden outburst. Could this hint the beginning stage of the nerdy kid's evolution?

Hojo didn't even know what the hell he was rumbling about but he knew his brain was of no use at situations like this. He was smart enough to have realized that rekindling formulas was the only way he could ignore the pain. It was one clever method of tricking his brain from sensing the incoming blows. Yet for the first time Hojo tried to resist the conflict of his own mind. "Please let him go…" He begged. The words slipped through his lips easier than he thought. A thrust of new emotions stirred within him, he actually wished he had tougher arms and board shoulders. Without them, he couldn't break free from the other boy's grasp.

"The creep's got guts…" Yet his fingers were already wrapped around the rat's neck. The older boy before him looked at his partner with a revived smirk. "I guess we didn't teach him hard enough."

* * *

><p>Every part of him ached. His legs screamed in silence as he wearily dragged them towards his bag. The soles of his feet kept on slipping from the millions of scattered shards but he still managed to stay upright.<p>

Before him it appeared as if a blood storm had swept through. He bent down and forced his gaze onto the lifeless wreckage in a dark pool of red. A strange mix of emotions washed over him. His Lacrimal gland just refused to end the leaking, no matter how hard his brain tried to control it.

They called that tears; something he thought he'd never do unless a grain of sand flies into his eye and the chance of that happening was less than one percent.

The outflow burned on his cheeks like the acid rain. He collected the marred body of his rat, feeling the soft creature against his fingers.

What a strange thing indeed. Hojo remarked to himself, '_Life__ is__ nothing __but__ an__ ideology__ which __would __eventually__ rust __into__ a __quintessence__ of__ dust_.' The rat's gone and he can never bring him back.

Suddenly he remembered what he read about genetic mutation and how people always tested their theories on rats. There was so much he has yet to understand about the world of science. His heart pounded at the thought. It was something he never attempted. It was something new. He felt excitement knocking at his door of knowledge. It was his opportunity to conquer it all, a weakling like him with no other use but his brains was about to evolve into something more dark and emotionless. Only his brain knew exactly what Hojo needed to survive.

It was time to experiment dissecting.


	5. Chapter 5 Kunsel the Thinker

**The Unspoken Truth: **

* * *

><p><strong>The thinker. Kunsel's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It never crossed his mind that it would be the last time he'd ever see Zack again.<p>

Kunsel was always the cool, timid type. The type that thinks with his head. In the worst of situations, he could come up with miracles. He was the type that fitted every group. Despite his ridiculous obsession with always having to cover his face with something, Kunsel never stood out. Zack on the other hand glowed like a blue flame.

A shrivel of pain sent his grip knocked loose and his sword flying. Zack's buster sword froze only mere inches from his throat. His breathing tensed and his body weakened. Unwillingly he raised his hands in defeat. "How many times had that been?" Kunsel forced out a stiffened laugh while making a precarious note in his head to beware of his friend's ridiculous strength. He peeped behind his back where the sword had flung to, there was no way he could retrieve it in time and smoothly finish Zack off before that buster sword stabs him where it hurts.

"Every time buddy, every time." Zack stretched as he withdrew his sword and re-equipped the heavy blade with a clunk. His arms folded in a victorious stance and his face broadened with his typical old fashioned smirk, "Your treat. _Again_."

Sighing, Kunsel gave a faint nod and reached for his cell phone. The 'friendly' training session was up and no matter how many times they fight, his brain could never match up to Zack's muscles in combat. Rather than risking his neck at the front lines, Kunsel preferred working at the back and being the ultimate master mind. As their last session before Zack heads out to the Nibelheim mission, Kunsel had asked for Zack to give a show of his true ability as SOLDIER First Class. No doubt it was a lesson well learned.

"One meal, that's all" Kunsel insisted.

"Aww man, come'on. That's not like what you said before?"

Ignoring Zack's puppy-like whining, Kunsel laughed it off and shivered at the thought of the bills. For only God knows how much appetite that man has. He recalled when he lost the fight before; Zack ate until his wallet bled. It was neither a pretty sight nor a pretty experience to live on pure Ramen noodles for the next two months.

"Fine man." Zack grunted and obviously displeased, "You know I don't think I've actually won that round."

"Why do you say that?"

Scratching his head like a child, Zack looked as if he was being bashful. Him; Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class blushing like a damsel. Kunsel made another mental note that this was something to secretly laugh about in the future.

In an irritated voice, Zack spoke, "Well, you see. Every time I tried to aim for yer helmet and every time you managed to avoid the blow. Trust me, I really wanted to see what you changed into after so many years covered by that cap thing. Ahah. I mean isn't it hot and stuffy in Summer? But funnily I've never seen you taken it off."

Kunsel smiled. Shinra helmets were built to withstand heat and cold. They were made out of the most elite materials and were manufactured precisely in order to undergo the severity of SOLDIER trainings. It was pretty god damned useful in some situations and plus it saved him losing a couple millions of brain cells before. Of course Zack never wore one. He simply refused to 'suffocate in that uncool looking hat'.

"Buddy you there?" Zack asked with a worried face, "I didn't hit you dumb did I? Strange, I never even managed to touch your head!"

Instead of giving a direct reply, Kunsel simply gave a wave of his hand as he walked out the door. There was no need to explain the existence of the helmet. It wasn't there to look cool. The helmet just became a part of him in order to survive Shinra. Everybody knew that Shinra was run by the greed of a bunch of weak-kneed men in suits. The helmet veiled his expressions, his detest and his resentment against world. It was his cocoon and his shield in his time of trouble. In the worst of situations when his brain tried to squeeze out miracles, it hid his anxiety. In the best of situations when he felt overwhelmed, it hid his tears. Kunsel knew how important it was to protect himself with a thick layer of fake skin in a throat-cutting world. **Zack was totally clueless**. But that was how they become good friends anyways. The pair with the brains and the muscles. He just got to leave the rest for Zack to figure it out since some things can never be fully explained.

"Oi! Where you're going?" Zack shouted in the background.

Still smiling, Kunsel calmly responded. "To food. You're coming or no?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

Everything was going as normal. Training, dinner, sleep then a newer day tomorrow. Kunsel thought about the small rural village of Nibelheim Zack was heading off to. According to the information he obtained a while ago but never thoroughly examined, there were strange tales regarding the Mako Reactor there. Strange sightings and disappearances. Somehow an eccentric sensation told him that it was only the night before the snowstorm.

'_Hmmm…_', Kunsel murmured quietly and made another silent note.


	6. Chapter 6 The Ugly Side of Mornings

**The Unspoken Truth:**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ugly Side of Mornings<strong>

**Reno's POV**

* * *

><p>Mornings can be a refreshing or a horrible phenomenon depending on the person. In Reno's case it's the latter. He hated the smell of mornings; the smell of condensed dew and trapped mist, it reminded him of his own armpits. Whenever that sunlight pierces through his battered blinds he felt like getting smouldered alive might have been a better choice. Too bad Shinra apartments had no heavy curtains to pin against the cursed windows that leaked light. Well not that Reno wanted them anyways. Too feminine for his tastes.<p>

Well this morning was especially bad. He woke up feeling like someone has pulled out his insides and thoroughly washed them with bleach, which would probably explain the nasty taste lingering in his mouth. Last night was a complete blur. His brain ached with the aftermath of a total hangover and his body kept bumping into various sharp things.

When Tseng and his stupid, iron-flat expression greeted him, Reno knew he should pack his office and leave this good-for-nothing organization once and for all. The only good thing about this job is that you don't get fired, just eliminated so nobody lives to tell the tale. The Turks never have a pretty past to boast about anyways.

Sometimes Reno wished he got himself a normal job like those aged old men in a tie and a worn-out suit, this way he'd have more freedom with his secret drinking obsession. But in these days everybody works for Shinra. Escape was futile.

"Morning." Tseng spoke coldly while keeping his cool. "Your recently behaviour has now been reported to the higher-ups. Reno you have broke seven out of the ten regulations we Turks must observe. They are now deciding your days of suspension. I believe this is a good time to rethink some things. Hmm perhaps it is yet not too late."

Who is this punk telling me of? Reno groaned as he dug for gold in his ears with a pinkie. Well this punk was his boss. There were two things he now hate, mornings and bosses. He muttered something he knew he'll regret later, but during mornings when his emotions take over the best of him, Reno only lives for the moment."Yeah, just make sure they dun' forget to send the pay check to mer bank. Those ungrateful bastards."

Tseng wore a displeased look. But anyone would in his situation. He was the boss who was lucky enough to shoulder the burdens of the whole crew. Well Reno obviously doesn't give a fuck. Blame it all on mornings.

"Reno, there's a reason why we Turks are paid better." Tseng peered at his wristwatch and continued in a flat tone. Yaddey yaddey laddah. The same old lecture. Reno closed his eyes wishing he was back on his soft bundle of a bed, snuggling against his pillows and then finally drift into oblivion rather than wasting precious time listening to his goody-goody boss. Blast it!

"Tseng," Reno pleaded out of pure desperation, "Save the preaching for some new kid. I get you already."

"You don't get me enough."

Oh God! 'How can that man still keep a straight-face?' Reno wondered. He also wondered what Tseng's expression would be like if he had a different job. Probably have settled in nicely with a family of his own; taking care of the babies while his lovely wife cooks a homey meal. Fuck that too. Reno knew he was wasting brain cells by trying to imagine Tseng smile. The only way to get out of this situation was to speak the truth! Hesitatingly, Reno finally decided to give up arguing against the poker face, "Alright man, sorry. I just don't feel well."

"I wouldn't expect any less. Cissnei had to carry you home because of you were drunk beyond logic."

Did Tseng just say a woman took him home? Oh no! Reno felt every fibre in his body ablaze. Out of all the people in the god damned world and it had to be Cissnei. His face flushed uncontrollably.

"Tseng, seriously? No jokes mate! You sure it was Cissnei? Please man tell me what I did last night. I want them all. The details Tseng, the details!" Reno yelled with an ill-feeling that it was not going to look good. The thought of his missing memories bittered as he hand-brushed his red spikes, hoping for the best.

"You perhaps might become paranoid."

"I already am! Just tell me Tseng! God, I need to know!"

Reno could see Tseng's lips break into a frown and his eyes reverted from his gaze. This definitely can't be good!

With a calming attitude, Tseng began illustrating his tale, "After the previous mission and the loss of one of our newest members, Reno you disappeared to a bar and drank until you were deprived of reason. Furthermore you also threatened the customers and we were called to pick you up. By the time we arrived the damage was already done, of course the cost of it all would have to come from your salary."

He did all that? Well that wasn't exactly that bad… Reno thought to himself, maybe nothing is as serious as Tseng made it out to be. "What about the chapter with Cissnei? Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

Here Tseng paused. His eyebrows knotted and he had a slight worried expression in his eyes as if he didn't know how to word the event. "The others were away on missions and only Cissnei was available so she went to retrieve you. However it appears that on your way home… you…"

Groped her? Beat her? Told her how un-Turk like she has been acting? "What? What did I do? Come on dun' be a cliff hanger!"

"You kissed her," his boss stared straight into his eyes. "I was not informed about the details afterwards."

Tseng looked even more displeased, especially after speaking out the truth. Reno himself was shocked. No, he was beyond shocked. Okay, the bleach he tasted in the morning was real. It made so much more sense that Cissnei would have tried to wash the flavour out of his mouth, once and for all.

He was at the part of the day where you have to reimburse your earlier responsibilities. Reno did not like what was coming next. He knew he would have to face Cissnei sooner or later. Tseng was now going on about the ten rules of the Turks, how one of them is that relationship between members must be kept strictly on a friendship level and blah blah blah. He has done it now. Screwed up a mission and not to mention losing someone's life, crushed a bar, went plain drunk and to have went as far as kissing Cissnei. It was not like he really did have affections for her. He just found her kind of pretty...sometimes. But once knowing her for what she could do, that tingling feeling was instantly purged away, or in Reno's terms: locked it up good and threw away the keys.

"Oh fuck." Still struggling in his biggest hangover ever, Reno muttered sleepily, "I really.. really do hate mornings."


End file.
